Tentação
by Kinoko Candy
Summary: Ela estava em meio a soluços, um choro não contido. E como se não bastasse à claridade das duas horas, ela tinha o cabelo rosa!


**Tentação**

_Ninguém conhece a fundo os mistérios do coração._

_É possível se apaixonar por um desconhecido num encontro rápido e casual?_

_No amor, existem barreiras de cor, raça ou espécie? O amor tem limites?_

* * *

**Obs: **A história original pertence à Clarice Lispector.

* * *

Ela estava em meio a soluços, um choro não contido. E como se não bastasse à claridade das duas horas, ela tinha o cabelo** rosa**!

Nas ruas vazias as pedras vibravam de calor – a cabeça da menina flamejava pela dor. Sentada nos degraus de sua casa, ela suportava. Ninguém na rua, só uma pessoa esperando inutilmente no ponto de bonde. E como se não bastasse seu olhar submisso e paciente, o soluço a interrompia de momento a momento, abalando o queixo que se apoiava conformado na mão. Que fazer de uma menina cor-de-rosa chorona como ela? Olhamo-nos sem palavras, desalento contra desalento. Na rua deserta nenhum sinal de bonde. Numa terra de loiros, ser moreno ou cor-de-rosa como ela era uma revolta involuntária. Que importava se em um dia futuro sua marca ia fazê-la erguer insolentemente uma cabeça de mulher? Por enquanto ela estava sentada num degrau faiscante da porta, às duas horas. O que a salvava era uma bolsa que levava junto a si com a alça caída para o lado. Segurava-a com um amor conjugal já habituado, apertando-a contra os joelhos.

Foi quando se aproximou a sua outra metade neste mundo, uma pessoa diferente do normal naquela cidade abandonada. A possibilidade de comunicação surgiu no ângulo quente da esquina, acompanhando uma mulher de cabelos azulados e óculos vermelhos. Ele era como um encarnado cão. Lindo e miserável, doce sobre a sua fatalidade. Era um moreno. Moreno de olhos ônix! Os cabelos espetados e pequenos, o porte de um adolescente e com um cheiro único.

Lá vinha ele _trotando,_ a frente da sua "dona", arrastando se, ou melhor, sendo arrastado pela mulher irritante. Desprevenido, acostumado, como um cachorro...

A menina abriu os olhos pasmados. Suavemente avisado, o cachorro, digo, o menino estancou diante dela, olhando-a com curiosidade. A sua "dona" a olhou demonstrando desprezo. Virou a cara logo em seguida observando a esquina a seguir. Isto acontecia enquanto a menina cor-de-rosa tinha sua língua vibrando querendo abrir a boca para começar um diálogo. Ambos se olhavam. Um empolgado com o outro. Alucinados. Desacostumados.

Entre tantos seres que estão prontos para se tornarem donos de outro ser, lá estava a menina que viera ao mundo para ter aquele garoto de olhos intensos. Ele fremia suavemente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ela olhava-o sob os cabelos, fascinada, séria. Quanto tempo se passava? Um grande soluço sacudiu-a desafinado. Novamente começou a chorar chamando a atenção da outra morena que levantou a sobrancelha sem contestá-la. Enquanto ele nem ao menos tremeu ou fechou os olhos. A olhou com um certo pesar. Estaria com pena dela. Ela vendo isto passou por cima do soluço e continuou a fita-lo.

Os pelos de ambos eram curtos e diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo iguais. Pois eles eram diferentes dos demais. Ela era rosa, ele era ônix.

O que foi que se disseram entre a troca de olhares? Não se sabe. Sabe-se apenas que se comunicaram rapidamente, pois não havia tempo. Sabe-se também que sem falar eles pediam. Pediam-se com urgência, com encabulamento, surpreendidos.

No meio de tanta vaga impossibilidade e de tanto sol, ali estava à solução para a criança cor-de-rosa. E no meio de tantas ruas a serem _trotadas, _de tantas pessoas maiores, de tantos esgotos secos – lá estava a menina, como se fora carne de sua ruiva carne. Eles se fitavam profundos, entregues, ausentes da cidade ao seu redor. Sem nem ao menos se lembrar da figura da moça ao lado do ser moreno. Ao redor deles, tudo havia parado. Existia apenas eles dois, e mais ninguém. Mais um instante e o suspenso sonho se quebraria, cedendo talvez a gravidade com que se pediam.

Mas ambos eram comprometidos.

Ela com sua infância impossível, o centro da inocência que só abriria quando ela fosse uma mulher. E ele com sua natureza aprisionada.

A mulher irritante de óculos que estava do lado dele esperava impacientemente batendo o pé no asfalto quente da rua, impregnada de raiva, pois a figura rosa havia pegado a completa atenção de seu parceiro. O moreno afinal despregou-se da menina e saiu sonâmbulo. Ela ficou espantada, com o acontecimento nas mãos, numa mudez que nem pai nem mãe compreenderiam se ela os tivesse. Acompanhou-o com os olhos esmeraldinos que mal acreditava debruçada sobre a bolsa e os joelhos, até vê-lo dobrar a esquina, quando este começou a caminhar novamente junto a sua acompanhante sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Ela não havia se contido, levantou-se rapidamente dando alguns passos a frente pronta para gritar um "Espere! Qual o seu nome?" Mas ele foi mais forte que ela. Nem uma só vez olhou para trás. E a garota conformada, suspirou deixando mais lágrimas descerem por sua face alva. Esperaria novamente ele naquela estação esperando o bonde passar. Esperando o misterioso garoto encantá-la novamente com seus olhos negros.

* * *

- Porque parou Sasuke-kun? Ela era uma simples garota idiota que estava chorando em frente ao ponto. Porque dar a ela toda a sua atenção? _"Atenção até demais..." _– Karin a garota de óculos vermelhos protestou fazendo perguntas uma atrás da outra enraivecida por ciúmes das melenas rosadas e da pureza da criança em questão.

Em primeiro momento o moreno pensou em não responder a ela. Por fim terminando as idéias que teria naquele momento, propôs a calar a boca da mulher ao seu lado.

- Eu paro onde quiser. – Parou de andar após ter virado a esquina. Virou-se para ela respondendo as perguntas mais evidentes e freqüentes que ela havia feito. – Eu a quero. Ela pode ser uma criança ainda. Mas vi através de seus olhos que ela irá florescer lindamente, e por isto, estarei sempre de olho nela daqui para frente. Eu gosto dela. E isto é mais do que suficiente. Por enquanto. – Sorriu de lado deixando Karin espantada com as palavras carinhosas que ele nunca proferiu para ela. Mesmo sendo sua companheira por muitos meses parecia que nunca seria o suficiente para ele.

- Certo Sasuke-kun, como você desejar. – Sua baba desviou o olhar pesaroso olhando para as paredes ao redor. Suspirou emotiva. Seu mestre iria brincar com aquela pequena figura que virastes na rua, e para isto não mediria esforços. Ela apenas teria que fazer-lhe todos os desejos. Pensando agora, até mesmo sentia pena da garota de melenas rosadas.

Mal ela sabia que o que Sasuke na verdade estaria a propor mais tarde para a garota era exatamente o oposto.

* * *

- Quer ser... Minha amiga? – O adolescente moreno se aproximou sorrindo para a rosada.

Ela estava de cabeça baixa, em uma sonolência sem igual. Abriu os olhos de imediato ao saber que a pergunta era para si.

- Hai! – Sakura abriu um largo sorriso após ver de quem se tratava.

Ele entrelaçou a mão dela entre a sua, olhando em seus olhos. E novamente, aquele mesmo sentimento de antes voltou. Entregues um ao outro. Entraram no bonde. Juntos.

**

* * *

**

_Ela estava em meio a soluços,_

_um choro não contido._

_E como se não bastasse à claridade das duas horas,_

_ela tinha o cabelo__** rosa**__!_

_Ele estava em meios a pensamentos,_

_Uma nostalgia irritante._

_E como se não bastasse o sol queimando sua pele já morena,_

_Ele tinha os cabelos negros._

**

* * *

**

**Fim! (Owari)**

* * *

**Desalento =** desanimado. sem humor.

**Trotar =** cavalgar (trocadilho tosco na história xD)


End file.
